


Getting used to this

by creativeDogstar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Agender Character, Aromatic Character, Asexual Character, Best Friends, But who doesnt, Can Rich even function without the squip?, Damian has a hard on for Michael, Damian is a bigger OC than I ment him to be.....ooops, Damian soon learns his hard on isn't for michael, Damn it squip, Guys Rich needs more love, He doesn't even know, Hella domestic fic, Jeremy is the pan to Michael's pot, Jeremy is trying so hard, M/M, Mama Mell!! Is cute and an actor, Michael Mell and Rich Goranski are living together, Michael likes to cook, Ms mell is most likely into girls, Rich and Michael may become more than friends???, Rich has a strict schedule, Rich is a ball of anxiety now and you can't tell me otherwise, She's absent but she tries, Short Shorts, They them pronouns for damian, This is literally just so I can dump my head cannons here, fuck yeah, i'll add more tags as i go along, trans!michael, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeDogstar/pseuds/creativeDogstar
Summary: Michael mell comes to pick up Rich at the hospital but ends up getting a new roommate. Domestic fic between two besties (maybe more who knows)





	1. Short shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on archive and um yeah this is the longest chapter that I have ever written ever and Rich and Michael need more love together. You can fight me on this. Warning: absent parents and hints at abuse, defiantly neglect cuz Rich's dad sucks

It's midnight in the Jersey hospital Rich is currently sitting in front of. He sighs looking into the clear night sky. His phone shines as he clicks on the newest number he has. Michael. Is Michael even awake, he wonders. He shoots him a text.

To Michael: hey, I know it's late and you might not even be awake but can you like pick me up at the hospital  
He hesitates to hit send, but he eventually his thumb taps the button. Moments later his phone buzzes.  
From Michael: yeah man no prob  
Rich sighs in relief, leaning against the brick wall, which is a mistake. Hissing in pain, Rich moves and sits back onto the bench he was on. It was a mere ten minutes before Michael’s PT cruiser pulls up. Michael slips out and smiles at Rich.  
“Need any help getting over here?” He asks walking to Rich. Rich sputters out a response. Michael’s attire consisted of his signature red hoodie and black denim short shorts. How was he suppose to get through the car ride with out his SQUIP now. Rich just nods, choosing not to speak. He doesn't trust his voice most of the time, he definitely doesn't trust it now with Michael's very nice legs looking at him. He tenses in anticipation for a shock that never happens. Just a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Michael asks wrapping his arms around Rich’s shoulders helping him to the car. Rich, again, just nods leaning against the boy beside him “y-you know I don't care about your lisp right” Michael stutters out anxiously. Shit. Rich sighs.  
“Yeah, uh yeah I know uh sorry I… just kinda tired and pissed off… you know?” He bites his lip, still uneasy with how shaky and unconfident his voice was. Michael chuckles opening the door for Rich.  
“Hope you don't mind the smell of pot.” Michael settles down into the driver's seat as Rich is hit with the smell.  
“How do you not get thrown into prison, when your car smells like this?” Rich asks wide eyes coughing a bit.  
“It doesn't smell like this usually.” The taller gives a smile sipping a seemingly new slushy. “So how do I get to your house?”  
“Fuck” Rich sighs and then realises he said that out loud. “Uh I-I mean”  
“Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight?” Michael asks and all the tension in Rich's body left him.  
“Please?” He almost whimpers, and this is when Michael's heart breaks.  
“You know you can come over whenever and I don't mean like for a night I mean like if you need to get out of the house for a few days or weeks or months. Like if you need to get away from your father come over my doors open, hell the spare key is under the place mat if the door’s locked-” Michael is rambling, which caused Rich to actually chuckle a bit.  
“C-can I take you up on that offer, like right now. I really don't want to go back there, especially how I am now. Fuck I don't think I would be able to stand up for myself anymore.” He swallows not looking Michael in the eyes, and trying to keep his eyes off his legs.  
“Yeah, do you wanna get some stuff?” Michael asks. Rich nods quickly and started to give instructions on how to get to his house.  
…  
“We should have used Google maps.” Rich sighs looking out the window. “I have no fucking clue where we are.”  
“We still can. We are not out of service, what's your address?” Michael asked pulling out his phone. Rich gave a response as Michael typed the numbers in. “There we go.. its an hour and a half away.” He hums absentmindedly. “Fuck” and with that Michael starts to drive in the direction the GPS. Michael and Rich made small talk until Michael realised something. “It's one am Rich" he grins like a madman.  
“What's that suppose to mean?” Rich’s eyebrows furrows together.  
“It means we can go fast, hold on.” Michael's foot presses the gas pedal to the floor, his PT cruiser getting up to 130 miles per hour, that is until they reach the city again. Michael laughs slowing down to the speed limit. Rich is officially out of breath, his eyes still wide and his heart still pounding. He lets out a small “Fuck” as he looks at Michael.  
“You are insane.” He breaths out looking at the driver. “Fucking insane” this just makes Michael laugh harder.  
“Sorry man, I had the chance and I took it.” He flashes a grin at Rich who, in return, shakes his head his fingers still white on the handle. They soon reach Rich's place and Rich darts into his house. He pulls out his wallet from a loose floor board, and some weed which he was just going to take to the next party he went to, but he felt giving it to Michael was the better choice. He looks around grabbing his duffle bag and threw a few shirts and other clothing items in there. He also threw his only good pillow into the bag as well. He picks up the bag and grabs his backpack and darted back to the car. He couldn't help but see his dad passed out on their tearing couch with Bud light cans all around him. Fucking disgusting. Rich places the bags into the back seat and slides into the passenger's seat groaning in pain. He tosses the bag of weed into Michael's lap. “A thank you gift” he mumbles shutting the door.  
“Y-you don't need to give me a thank you gift like-”  
“I'm not going to smoke it and I'm never going to another party ever again so take it” Rich cuts him off.  
“Uh thanks man.” Michael smiles at the shit ton of weed Rich just gave him. It was at least 50 or 70 dollars worth depending on who you get it from. He looks at Rich. “You okay?” He asks. Rich nods looking at Michael with a small smile.  
“So you wear short shorts often?” He asks with a small smirk on his face.  
“Yep, better get used to it” Michael didn't even skip a beat as he drives off back to his house.  
…  
Michael pulls up to his driveway checking his phone. It was 4 o'clock in the morning.  
“Do you get back to school today Rich?” Michael asks looking at Rich. Rich shakes his head.  
“Don't get back until next Monday.” He hums.  
“You're a lucky dude.” Michael chuckles opening his door and grabbing Rich's stuff. Rich slides out of the pt cruiser  
“Yes three more days off after burning to a crisp and I'm the lucky one.” The sarcasm is strong in this one.  
“And who's fault is that?” Michael asks leading Rich inside. Rich's breath stops for a moment.  
“Shut up” Rich said in the smallest voice Michael has ever heard. His heart breaks for the second time tonight.  
“Sorry”  
“Don't apologise, it's just what happened.”  
“Shouldn't have brought it up though.” Michael sighs leading Rich to the basement. His house was huge, Rich decides as Michael travels smoothly through the maze to the basement. It was a pretty bland house though, it had some modern art pieces here and there, but all in all it didn't have any personality. It wasn't until they made it to the basement when the house livened up. The walls were red where it wasn't made of wood. There is multiple photographs of Michael and Jeremy in many frames on the walls. There’s even a cork board full of Polaroid film of random times. They mainly have Jeremy in them, but sometimes it was a nice picture of an old run down arcade, or some trees. Rich assumes that Jeremy would have been with Michael when all those photos were taken.  
“Welcome to the part of the house that ever has any people in it” Michael jokes moving to another room setting Rich's stuff down. “This room will work.” The room is the same size as the one Rich previously had, it has a few retro arcade game paintings hanging on the walls. The walls were blue, unlike the rest of the basement. The bed looks comfortable, more comfortable than Rich had at home-no his house, which was a torn mattress thrown on the floor. Here the mattress is dressed in black sheets and a pac man comforter. Rich smiles.  
“It's great thanks man.” with that Michael leaves Rich to his own devices. Rich hears the shower turn on and looks at his phone, damn he did this too Michael. The poor boy isn't going to get any sleep tonight. Rich sits on the bed sinking into it. “Holy fuck” he whispers out loud. It's so soft. He didn't know they made beds this soft. He passes out the moment his head hits the pillow.  
…  
Rich Goranski wakes up around 4, rolling out of the bed. He's welcomed with victory sounds coming from the larger space of the basement. Yawning, he lets his feet carry him out to where Michael and Jeremy sat playing video games. A soft smile crosses his face as he sits on the couch behind them. He likes to watch, sometimes he would join in the fun, but video games are more fun when you are watching somebody else do them. Apocalypse of the damned “game over” sequence flashes on the scream as both groan in disappointment. Then Jeremy checks his phone.  
“Oh shit dude, I've got to go, Christine and I have a date.” Jeremy gave a small smile and leaves. Rich caught the slight disappointment that flashes across Michael's face.  
“Hey.” Rich speaks up after Jeremy leaves.  
“Oh hey Rich, you just missed Jeremy” he smiles. Rich sighs, back to invisible.  
“Oh did I? Damn” he offers a smile as Michael sits next to him. “How was school?” Rich tries not really knowing what else to say.  
“Weird, I'm not used to sitting at a table with a bunch of other loud talking people honestly. It's harder to get your thoughts Out when there's more than two people.” Michael shrugs as Rich nods in agreement. “How was sleep?” Michael counters.  
“Great I haven't slept like that in a while.” he smiles playing with his fingers. Rich forgot what it was like to be awkward, and anxious and he hates it, but this is who he is without the SQUIP. He sighs.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Michael looks over to Rich with a soft look. What was that look for anyway. Was Michael worried about him? No that was impossible. Rich looked back at Michael and shrugged.  
“Just it's weird without the SQUIP.” He shrugs  
“Like how?” Michael responds scooting closer to Rich.  
“Like, hm… like I haven't made a decision for myself in a long time. And I keep having these thoughts that I'll tense up expecting to get shocked… and the I never do, you know. And it's weird but I'm glad it's gone, like for sure defiantly glad it's gone. I just, I guess I just never knew how to function without it and now here I am scared shitless and exposing myself to you shit I'm over sharing again sorry.” Rich rambles out sighing at the end.  
“No! Eh no you’re not, it's okay to like, talk to me like that. I want to hear it, especially if you have to get it out.” Michael smiles “now you must be hungry, especially for something that tastes decent.” Rich chuckles at this.  
“Yeah hospital food is disgusting”  
“I know, okay so I'm not going to feed you junk food, sorry but you need something solid, hm follow me” they went up to Michael's kitchen. It was very modern. Sterling steel almost everywhere and black. The cooking utensils were all red handled.  
“Shit man this is really cool” Rich said before he could contain it.  
“Would be cooler if I didn't have everything to myself” Michael sighs looking into the fridge.  
“What do you mean by that?” Rich asks  
“Well, my dad's.. my dad’s in prison… and my mom is always away for business.” He shrugs tossing a Jell-O package at Rich. The smaller boy’s face scrunched up.  
“No way in hell are you feeding me any more Jell-O” this only made Michael laugh harder. Rich smiles softly before he hears a camera shutter. “Did- did you just-” he stutters out.  
“Hey you're my friend now, you're going to have to deal with me taking pictures of you whenever possible.” Michael grins and takes another photo of Rich.


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter and is still longer than what I normally write. Comments and kudos keep me going x3

Monday. Rich's first day back to school. He sighs getting up not needing to look at the clock to know that it's five, but he did anyway and Lord and behold it is five o'clock in the morning. Rich shuffles into the bathroom turning on the faucet wondering how this will work with his burns, he dips under the coolish water and it feels good. He forgot about shampoo and Michael won't care that he used his right? Strawberry, Rich chuckles lathering his hair in the girly shampoo before rinsing it out and getting out himself. He throws on a tank top and some jeans before walking up the stairs to find his way to the kitchen, he thinks he remembers the way. Once he made it to the bland kitchen (to match the bland house minus the basement) he sees that all the counters are covered in muffins, and there was Michael in his sweatshirt and short shorts, smoking a joint.  
“How long have you been up?” Rich asks taking a muffin and biting into it.   
“Never went to sleep, what are you doing up so early?” Michael shoots back.  
“Usually now is when I do my daily work out, but uh fuck that” Rich sighs.   
“Aw little Richy isn't going to do a push up for me?” Michael taunts   
“Not with muffins as good as these.” He hums grabbing another one.  
“Thanks, they're made out of my sweat and blood.” He chuckles leaning against the counter. Rich slumps into one of the chairs sighing.  
“Not ready for school?” Michael sits next to the shorter boy.  
“So not ready for school.” Rich confirms letting his face fall into his hands.  
“Just remember that I got your back if everything blows up in your face. I got a trusty mom car and a will to skip school.” Michael reassures Rich letting his hand touch the stressed out boy's shoulder. “And hey, Jake Dillinger did come visit you in the hospital, brought you a stuffed bear.” he tries to give Rich hope.  
“Yeah but he hasn't heard me speak, or like be myself ever.” Rich counters. “I'm doomed” his face falls into Michael's shoulder. Michael is still getting used to how affectionate Rich is, but it makes him happy, at least rich won't pull away when he would get kinda cuddly. Michael let his arm wrap around the other's shoulders holding him close.  
“You are not doomed, he's your best friend he'll understand.” Michael tried to comfort him.  
“He was the SQUIP's best friend.” Rich rebuttles.  
“He's still the nicest kid and won't give up on you” Michael has won with that statement, neither of them could deny that. Now if Rich were Chloe Valentine, she would have whipped his ass and told him otherwise.  
Rich and Michael are their muffins in peace and now, at 6 30 am, they head to the local 711 to get coffee. Michael, now wearing real pants, awkwardly flirts with the guy at the cash register, effectively, getting Rich’s coffee free. He chuckles to himself.   
“Dude you have no interest at him what the hell!?” He exclaims once they're back in the car  
“Free coffee” Michael shrugs pulling out of the parking lot.   
“I mean I've done that with chicks before but holy shit how the hell did you know he was going to be gay?”  
“He flirted with me first” Michael shrugs again “I worked with what he gave, and honestly I was having a minor anxiety attack through it all.”  
“Shit are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’ll be okay, I think that's why we scored the free coffee though, he totally got the fact I was freaking out” Michael chuckles again. They made idle chatter as they made it to school.  
…  
Jake is the first to see Rich and Michael walking together. He has forgiven Rich, but for some reason he can't bring himself to Rich,with his stupid burn scars from burning down my house. He sighs He watches as Rich freaks out a bit before Michael, Michael right? Michael pushes Rich over to Jake.   
“Hey.” Jake bites his lip softly  
“H-hi” Rich let's a hand rest on the back of his neck. “I-I’m s- I shit I can't believe I did that!” He stutters out avoiding any words with the sssss sound.  
“I've already forgiven you Rich, I know-”  
“But you don't… you.. you don't know me you only know what that computer told me to do” he chooses his words carefully.   
“If I'm honest I always liked the drunk you more. You had this lisp and a need to be hugged constantly, I really liked that you… isn't that the closest to you I would have got?” Jake rests a hand on Rich's shoulder, a small panic washes over him as Rich breathed.  
“Yeah, that was the closest fuck… that you would have got” he bit his lip looking down.  
“It would be great if we were you know friends.” Jake gasps when he found his arms five foot five full of person who was nodding quickly.  
“Y-yeah” Rich says before letting go. “I got I got to go to class” he smiled running back to Michael who was holding his coffee.  
…  
Classes finally end and Rich Goranski is exhausted. Damn he had 4 more days to go this week. He sighs leaning against Michael's PT cruiser, ready to go home. Home, yeah he could definitely call Michael's house home now, of course he would never tell anybody that… that would be weird. He slips into the car as soon as he hears it unlock. He watches as Michael slips into the car.   
“Slushies" Michael states, driving to the closes 711. Rich chooses to stay in the car and fiddle with his phone. Soon enough Michael showed up with two Pina colada slushies handing one to Rich. Rich smiles thanking him before taking a sip. He puts it into the cup holder being silent the rest of the way home. When they make it Rich falls to his bed and Michael chuckles.  
“Hey are you hungry?” Michael asked sitting at the edge of the bed.   
“No, just tired” he hums his eyes closing. Michael gets up. “Wait… can you.. uh stay for a little bit no-”  
“Yeah you can stop rambling on now” Rich nods as Michael lays down next to him running his fingers through his hair, Rich soon falls asleep.  
…  
Nightmares ran through Rich's head. Flashes of the flame, watching Michael burn. Jake breaking. Flashes of the SQUIP laughing at him as he ruins everything- he sits straight up in a cold sweat. He must have screamed because Michael comes rushing into the room wrapping his arms around Rich calming him down. Sobs shake through Rich as he cuddles Michael.  
“You were and it was” Rich stumbles his words out into Michael's shoulders shaking softly. Soon he was breathing normally and Michael ran his fingers through his hair. “Stay?” Rich whimpers. Michael pulls Rich closer nodding laying back down until they both were Lulled back to sleep.


	3. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's mom is home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this is so frigging short, under 1000 words but I just don't know what to do about it and I don't want to prolong uploading so enjoy.

Michael's mom was barely ever home. Today was an exception. Michael and Rich sat at the dining table eating some concoction that Michael whipped up, as Michael smokes a joint. The door squeaks open. Michael's eyebrows furrows together.  
“Jeremy?” Michael asks timidly.   
“No, Mom” a woman's voice fills the room as Rich's eyes widen. Michael hastily puts out the joint stuffing it into his pocket.  
“Mom? To what do I owe the pleasure?” he teases his voice cracking at surprise. His mom smiles as she enters the kitchen, noticing Rich immediately, but not bringing it up automatically. She had a dark complexion, complete with dark brown eyes and matching hair, she resembled Michael a lot aside from the wondrous hour glass figure she had.  
“Oh I have a month off before we start filming!” She squeaks out happily sitting at the table.   
“So you got into the movie!?” Michael all but shouts moving to the edge of his chair.  
“Not only did I get into the movie Michael,” she bites her lip “I'm playing Lois Lane!” She exclaims clapping her hands together.  
“Holy shit Mama that's amazing! We gotta celebrate! I know this great cafe that serves amazing sweats and breakfast foods, you would just love it!! It's so bubbly, decorated in pale yellows and blues with neon signs…” Michael rambles on until his mother interrupts him  
“Yes dear, but first we need to take in more important matters.” She gives him the typical 'i know what you do in the dark’ mom look. Michael sets his lips looking down. “Who's this” she points at Rich who let's out a soft whimper, which in any other situation Michael Mell would have found adorable.  
“That's.. Rich Goranski..” Michael stumbles out  
“Goranski?” She asks sternly.  
“Goranski.” Michael swallows looking up at her. “He… he needed a place to stay, so I uh, opened my doors.” He lets out. She gives him a look that only compelled him to go on. “He’s a million worlds away from his dad mom, I'm shocked his dad even raised someone like him.” He gives a small hopeful smile.  
“If you trust him, I guess I do to. Okay so how long has he been here?” She asks  
“A month”  
“Michael…”  
“Yeah?”  
“You should have told me so I could give you more money to support him to” she rubs Michael's shoulder. “You should have also told me about the weed so you don't have to pull out of the 'oh shit the house broke and food’ money for that shit” she laughs as Michael stammers and sputters out something incoherent before burying his face into his hands.   
“You can smell it can't you?” He mumbles. Rich laughs looking at them both  
“Oh yeah the house reaks so does your breath.” She chuckles ruffling his hair. “Now I should probably be telling you that smoking weed is bad and what not but that would make me a hypocrite, so your punishment for not telling me, is…” she hummed “giving me half your weed.” She chuckles with a soft smirk.  
“It could have been worse” he chuckles with her.  
“Do you want it to be worse young man” she teased  
“No sir” he mocks a salute and winks. “But seriously mom we gotta go to that cafe it's your cup of tea, but now Rich and I have to get to school” he stands up and stretches “I love you.” He kisses her temple before grabbing Rich and his keys.  
“Love you to, have fun”   
“Yeah see you” he smiles and gets into his PT cruiser.   
“Your mom is nice” Rich lisped out “like really nice hm” he looked out the window. “Are we dropping by sev elev”  
“You know it  
…  
“Your mom's home!?” Jeremy exclaims munching on his pb and j Sandwich in Michaels PT cruiser.  
“Yes your sexual awakening is home, Jeremy" Michael teases. Jeremy sits there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.   
“Sh-shut up” he pushes Michael aside flushing.  
“Dang you're not even denying it now” he laughs sipping on his slushi.  
“Speaking of which” Rich leans in from the back seat. “Who does your mom remind me of? I've been thinking about it all day.”  
“Christine” Michael deadpans.   
“You're right” Rich nods.   
“What no-no way!” Jeremy denies.  
“Just accept that your girlfriend has a similar personality to my mom jer-” Michael laughs. “Anyway we're going to rad sweets tonight, you wanna tag along jer-, Mom wants to see you. “ He grins.   
“Uh yeah sure sounds great” Jeremy smiles “we haven't seen your mom in like forever”  
“I know right, I'm so fricken proud of her to, she got her dream part… I don't get why she such a DC fan, but everyone has their faults I guess” he teases. Jeremy was a giant DC fan and they've had more than one quarrel about it.  
“I don't know if that's a fault M.” Jeremy laughs leaning back as they pull into the school parking lot.  
“Whatever you say jer- oh and Rich you do know you're coming with right? Like don't make plans, and do not try to get out of this”  
“Dude I'm just going to be a ball of anxiety if we go on the town with her.” Rich complains  
“Once you get to know her you'll be fine.” Michael counters jumping into the back seat.  
“She didn't seem to like me very much….” He bites his lip  
“She doesn't like your dad, and with good reason too.” He huffs slightly running a hand through Rich's hair.   
“Come on let's catch the others.” Jeremy grins getting out.  
“That works for me” Michael agrees slipping out of the car"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked! Next chapter will have the 4 loves out at the cafe. Also the cafe was inspired by the work "24 hour life tickets" so go read that for a shit ton of Michael mell pining after Jeremy and angst. It's sad read it. Also I couldn't help but put the JD quote in... in no way is musical Michael like JD other Than The love of 711 slushiestm


	4. Candy shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a nervous wreck and Jeremy should just change his name already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey guys look at how the time flys haha it's been a while. So uh another chapter up! I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments keep me going. also all this is raw, most of this is so excuse the mistakes and grammer, English is a hard language okay! (It's the only one I know other than some french and some German but I don't know those v well)

“Rich look at me it's not going to be that bad, promise!” Michael Mell currently had Rich's hands in his own and was staring into his eyes, almost intensely “you're not going to fuck up, she's not going to kick you out, she's not like that.” Michael sighs softly running his thumb across the shorter one's knuckles. “Okay? You're going to be okay.” Rich nods biting his lip pulling away from Michael.   
“Okay, you're right, Jeremy is going to be there, she'll probably focus more on him anyway.” He swallows, tracing a scar on his thumb. He sinks down into Michael's bed sighing a bit. “But like what do I say what do I-”  
“Just be yourself Rich, yourself is the best you.” Michael smiles softly laying down next to him. “You are going to have to live with her for the next month anyway, so is a good way to break the ice, we are leaving in a half hour so get ready, you'll do great man.” He grins to him skidding of his bed to go upstairs.  
Rich was alone to dwell upon this. He needed to make a good impression because, well he kinda lives in her house. He rolls off the bed falling to the floor. He sighs crawling to his own room and looks at what he has. He pulls on a nicer t-shirt that had some floral design on the sleeves and the pocket. The flowers were soft roses, not this tropical bullshit that has popped up in the fashion industry, Rich did not own any of that bullshit. He slipped on a pair of black jeans as well as a pair of red converse. He slowly passes his black zip up hoodie that Michael had gotten him, it stares at him. Swallowing he slips it on. He had to cover up all those burn scars on his arms, but he would lie and just say he was cold. He ran a hand through his hair before darting up stairs. Michael sat in his normal attire nibbling on a muffin. He looks up smiling.  
“You ready?” He asks. Rich nods and before he knows it he's slipped into the pt cruiser and was in front of Jeremy's house. Jeremy slipped out, looking nicer than normal, which throws Michael into a fit of laughter. Jeremy glares at him sliding into the passenger's seat, shorties rule had Rich moving into the back.  
The cafe was darling, just as Michael said it was. His mother was standing in front of the retro bubblegum sign that says “candy shack” on it. Michael furrows his brows. They must have changed the name. Wetting his lips he slips out of the car along with Rich and Jeremy. Rich stood behind them to Michael's right, his fingers totally not holding the Hem of Michael's jacket like a child. And even if they were, Michael didn't mention it. Ms. Mel hugged Jeremy, happy that him and Michael were not fighting anymore. She’d talk to Jeremy about that later, the last time she'd brought Jeremy up in conversation Michael blew up and just freaked out. She ruffled the kid’s hair before they went inside. The interior is exactly like Michael explains. There were retro neon signs and even a corner with old school atari games. It had pale yellow walls with pink trim, and looked almost like the basic 50s diner with a bubblegum colouring. It reminded Rich of pops from the old Archie comics he would read when he was a kid. They took their seat in a ripped booth, which was pink with yellow trim and the table was an aged white with pink and yellow triangles on it, as if somebody spilled confetti all over it. The waiter came over. He was tall and lanky with deep green eyes and dark red hair that poked out everywhere, his eyebrows were attractively expressive. His face wore the bulky square green glasses, and his front teeth had a small gap between them. He smiles happily as he greets them. “Hey Michael, and uh Jerry right?”   
“It’s Jeremy, Damian.” He huffs slightly. Maybe he should just change his name to Jerry, everyone seems to think that's his name anyway.  
“Oh I thought you went by Jerry or something, I mean that chick… Brook calls you that all the time?”  
“That's Brook she still hasn't decided to learn my name.” Jeremy raises his eyebrows.  
“Didn't you two like date.” Damian bit his lip flushing softly.   
“If you could call that dating.” He chuckles shaking his head. “We're not anymore.”   
“Well yeah she's like a lesbian now right?” Damian smiles.  
“I think so??” Jeremy's face contorted into an anxious one shrugging.   
“Anyway, do you guys want anything to drink? We're now offering a wide range of coffee drinks, which can be blended into freezes or milkshakes.”   
“ooo” Michael hums “I'll take a raspberry cheesecake white chocolate mocha in a freeze” he grins as Jeremy gags softly. “Shut up it's wonderfully delicious”  
“I have to agree on that Michael, anybody else.” Jeremy smiles ordering a peppermint hot chocolate, Ms. Mell, or Mama Mell as Jeremy calls her, a cookie and cream milkshake, and Rich a blue raspberry lemonade in a freeze. As soon as he left Ms. Mell spoke up.   
“Well he's talkitive.” She smiles softly.  
“Oh yeah real nice kid too, I have him in a few of my classes, we usually pair up if we get thrown into group projects.” He grins.   
“Oh you do?” Jeremy asks softly, another thing he didn't know about his best friend.  
“Yeah” Damian says laying the drinks out in front of everybody. “Michael really knows his stuff when it comes to chemicals and quadratic formulas” he chuckles “so have we decided on something today.”   
“Surprise me” Michael says leaning back. “I usually like what you've got here” he chuckles. His mother ordered a avocado burger with a side of strawberry crepes, Jeremy got his normal blueberry scones and Rich got a dessert platter. Soon Rich relaxed into the setting, Michael and Jeremy still arguing over Michael's coffee choices and why it is the actually worse.   
“So Rich” Michael mom's voice startles him as he looks over to her. “How long have you and Michael been friends?” His eyes widen… how long has it been, did they officially become friends in the hospital, or maybe they were friends the moment Michael got him out of that fire.   
“Uh.. for a few months at least” he says shrugging. “He used to visit Jeremy in the hospital, who was in a coma for about two weeks, and I was his roommate. Michael and I just sorta started talking you know??” His lisp was thick and he was stuttering all over the place he knew it. Suddenly his lemonade looked real interesting. The way the glass was curved like a glass from Star trek and how the straw swirled. He took a sudden interest in the blue lemon that was placed on the glass.  
“Oh that's lovely!” She grins “and he just took you in like that.” She laughs to herself. “That's a very Michael thing to do, I don't know how he turned out to be so kind.” She looked at him, as he was defending his coffee choices and wrapped an arm around him squeezing his shoulders, which shut him up. He looked up at her and smiled hugging her back.  
“My coffee is delicious and adding extra shots made it taste like fucking coffee dude.” He waggles his eyebrows looking at Rich for a second before Damian came back with their food. Rich's platter had three small cakes; white, chocolate, and lemon. It had some sort of sorbet in a waffle cone that was held up by some metal cone shape contraption. The sorbet was pink and blue so he thought that it might be cotton candy, it also had a couple of chocolates. He grinned digging into the lemon cake. Michael ended up with some sort of smores looking dessert trapped in a waffle cone. Damian smiles. “Will the bill be separate?”   
“No, I got it” Michael says softly smiling. Jeremy has learned to never protest that a long time ago. They had some idle chatter as they are, and Rich relaxed into the setting again. Michael and Jeremy were reminiscing on something that happened 7 years ago and Ms. Mell was laughing so hard her milkshake came out of her nose. Rich genuinely laughed for the first time that night.   
...  
“Christine… wait as in Conicular. Cute little actor girl??”   
“Yeah she's my girlfriend currently.” Jeremy mumbles blushing looking down.  
“Aw I had her for one of my acting classes years ago, I approve” she chuckles smiling a bit. She checked her watch. “We should wrap this up, we've been here for a while.” Michael agrees and got up to pay, Rich went with him.  
“Oh Damian…” Michael says looking at the check. “You forgot to charge me for my coffee.”  
“On the house Michael.” The boy smiles winking at the other who currently was flushing very quickly.   
“O-oh okay… I-I’ll see you in class then.” He paid and went outside where his mom and Jeremy were there. Rich was laughing.  
“Dude Damian is totally into you” Rich grins shoving Michael affectionately.  
“Oh yeah I was getting that all dinner” his mom laughs  
“Dios mama!” He flushes harder hiding his face into his hands. “Okay getting in the car, see you at home mama.” He sighs slipping into the pt cruiser, Jeremy and Rich right behind him.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's mom finds all three of her son's scared at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha so this is super short, but like I didn't post for three weeks?? So I feel like I owe it to ya? Anyway it's a bit angsy and Mama Mell doesn't know what's going on with the squip but obviously it's bad.

Ms. Mell stands in her kitchen at 1 in the morning when she hears a scream coming from the basement. She dashes down noticing that Rich’s door was ajar. Peeking in she finds Michael wrapped around a sobbing Rich. Her heart shatters. Rich stammers about what happened in the dream. Something about a fire and a SQUIP. She wonders what that is. She makes her presence known before she sits on the bed her arms open. The two boys lean against her, Rich’s face burrowing into Michael's chest even more. More tears ran down his face as Mama Mell holds them closer running her fingers through Rich's hair.  
…  
Michael Mell made the mistake of falling asleep on the couch upstairs. He curls around a pillow making soft whimpers as his mom walks into the room. He's flinching and whimpering, tears already were falling down his face.  
“No-no, please… don't leave...I...be good I won't" he mumbled out his body trembling. “Loser...I'm not ….. no… squip” Ms. Mell’s heart shatters as she falls to her son's side. What the hell is a squip, she wonders, as she pets him into the waking world.  
“Mama” he whimpers falling into her arms sobs violently shattering out of his body into her shoulders. She whispers soft nothings into his hair pressing small kisses to his temple. What does she leave behind when she leaves. She doesn't want to know.  
…  
Jeremy Heere spent the night, currently he curls in his blue bean bag sweating harshly. His entire body was trembling and he was having a hard time breathing. Mama Mell found him pathetically curling up on himself wheezing. She woke him up.  
“Th-the squip it… it was… . Mama Mell??” He whispers his body shaking. She nods holding her arms open, for somebody who was pretty much her son. He curls into her checking to make sure Michael was still asleep and he didn't wake him. And surely Michael was still curled on his red bean bag. Soon he slipped out of her arms and went to the mini fridge and took a swig of mountain dew red.  
“All three of you, have dreams about the squip what is it?” She asked Jeremy softly. Jeremy avoids the question.  
“Michael has dreams about the squip? “ He asks pitifully. Ms. Mell just nods softly. Jeremy swallows a couple tears falling down his face again. “It's an asshole that fucked all of us over last year.” He covers his mouth when he realised what he said. Ms. Mell let out a soft 'oh’ wondering what did she miss last year.


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys you tricked me into writting more by commenting woah concepts okay so like there's a few tw win her the first is a brief mention of transphobia on Michael's dad's part but like three words of it is all, also there's needles and underage drinking and some minor drug use, but this is Michael mell were talking about so... You know pot.  
> Also sorry this is raw af and like it's 1 30 am when I wrote this so the tense is probably the shittist thing you've ever seen... But like enjoy

Rich Goranski woke up being held by one Michael Mell. Mama Mell had left about a week ago and Richard and Michael were left to their own devices now. Rich inhaled letting the artificial strawberry and slushi scent fill his nose. God, did he love this. He slowly sat up careful not to wake Michael up looking at the date. MICHAEL MELL’S BIRTHDAY the phone flashed at him. He grins slipping on some pants and a t-shirt before exiting the house. He's in the mall looking for a decent present to give to Michael, something catches his eye, probably because it's red. There was a silver bracelet with a mountain dew red bottle cap dangling off of it. Of course Rich bought it for Michael. His grin did not leave his face as he found his way into Spencer's to get another gift, which happened to be a led Zeppelin vinyl that Michael has been wanting for ages. Rich soon wrapped all of those letting them in the back of Michael's PT cruiser, it shocked Jeremy that Michael let Rich touch the car let alone drive it alone. Then Rich found himself at candy shack where Damian already had their breakfast ready to go. He thanked him when Damian said it was in the house. Soon Rich came waltzing into Michael's bedroom where Michael was still snoring.  
“Hey Mikey up and at em, we've got a doctor's appointment today.” Rich says shaking Michael's shoulder softly. Michael hummed softly looking at Rich with the sweetest sleepy eyes there could ever been. Rich almost melted.  
“Five more minutes” he mumbled. Rich almost let Michael have it except he looked at the time.   
“Mike if you don't want to eat your breakfast,which I picked up from candy shack, in the car then I suggest you get up, there's coffee too,the weird raspberry shit you like” Rich lured Michael out of bed, who was just in a t-shirt and some boxers. Rich bit his lip raising his brows.  
“O-okay let me get dressed first” Michael stuttered tiredly going into the bathroom, coming back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his binder obviously on now. “Food?” He asks his head resting on Rich's shoulder, which wasn't that fare down seeing how Michael was only five foot seven. He still smelled of every artificial sweet thing there was.  
“Up stairs but here's your coffee.” Rich smiles handing Michael the cup. Michael sipped it generously.  
“I'm excited” he says smiling at Rich. “I've wanted this since I was fucking twelve.” He mumbles. “I remember, when I told Mr.Heere that I wanted to be called Michael, he told me Michael's didn't have haircuts like that and cut of all of my hair for me. My dad was livid and almost fucking ripped Jer's dad into pieces.” He chuckles. “Went to jail a month after that and my mother got a divorce. Good riddance honestly.” He grins running up the stairs before Rich could even begin to respond to that. He let out a soft chuckle before running up the stairs after Michael.   
“Oh there's a post card from your mom by the way” Rich hummed sitting on the breakfast bar as Michael chowed down. Did Michael always look this beautiful. It was as if he was just radiant today. No, Rich was convinced Michael looked this God damn handsome everyday.  
“Oh there is? That's sweet” Michael picked it up, it had a picture of the triangular art museum Michael could never remember the name on it. He admired the architecture of the building before reading what was on the back.   
“Okay you ready to go?” He asked shaking the keys at Michael.   
“Time to go to the medical Health care facility fuck yeah!” He laughes slipping into the passenger's seat of his pt cruiser. Rich drove them to the doctors pulling up into the parking lot. Michael almost sprung out of the car full of excitement. He sipped his coffee bouncing on the balls of his feet as Rich mosied his way out, well that's how it felt to Michael who just wants to get his stupid hormones and get out of there. Soon they were in the too sterile waiting rooms. Many patients wore masks and there were a lot of small children. Michael felt Rich’s hand lace with his. He smiled talking to the reception lady, awkwardly. His hand tightened on Rich’s and he stuttered most of his words out. By the end of that his breath was quickened and he wanted to cry. He sat in one of the plastic chairs Rich’s hand still in his.   
“I'm proud of you.” Rich says letting his thumb traces Michael's knuckles. Michael only nodded in response swallowing a bit. Soon a male nurse came out and called Michael's name. “Come with me?” Michael asked softly. Rich nodded and followed behind Michael. The nurse didn't say anything. They were led to another way to sterile room that had a chair and a bed. It also had a stool and a counter that was full of medical tools. Rich sat on the chair and crossed his legs like an American school child on a classroom floor. Michael sat on the bed his legs dangling in the air. The doctor came in many minutes later. Way too long for Michael's liking.  
“Hey Michael how are you today?” The doctor asked. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes, she stood only at five foot two but held herself as if she were six feet tall. Her smile was too perfect.  
“I-im o-okay” he says biting his lip swinging one of his legs. “And you?”   
“Oh I'm good, you're finally eighteen which we both know what that means” she grins pulling out a brief case looking thing. “You can finally go on hormones, exciting yes?” She asked. Michael quickly nodded his head. “So we did say needles sound like the best idea to you?”  
“Yeah” he responded looking at Rich with a small smile.  
“Alright here you go” she gave him the details on how much and how often he should take it, and told him to talk to the front desk about details of pharmacies. He nods quickly before doing as he's told. He stumbles out his words before he makes it out to the car still in a soft panicked about talking to them.  
“You okay?” Rich asked holding out his hand. Michael gave it a squeeze before dropping it. “Yeah, let's get home.”  
…  
Michael fell onto his bed with the briefcase in his hand. “Okay let's get popping” he grins taking the needle out and filling the syringe with the hormones and presses it to his leg… oh God how is he suppose to do this alone… how can he do this by himself- “RICH” He calls. Rich makes it down stairs.   
“Hey what's up Michael?”  
“I I can't do this… by myself” he says looking at Rich “okay I know this is super weird to ask of you but like can you, can you inject me with this… his why didn't I just to the gel roll or fuck even the pills” he whimpers to himself. Rich sighs taking the syringe and pressing it into Michael's leg, who watches softly, and pushes the liquid into it. Michael bites his lip, curling his toes as Rich pulls it out.  
“You good?” Rich asked throwing it away and placing a bandaid on Michael's thigh. It had star troopers on it.  
“I'm good, thanks. I should be able to do that myself from now on… that didn't hurt to bad” he whispers playing with his thumbs.   
“Okay, remember we still have to go to Brooks tonight, she's throwing you a party with all of our friends.” Rich sits next to him. Michael nods. “But before that I got you a couple presents” he grins holding two items out to Michael. Michael chuckles before opening the bigger thinner one. His eyes widen with excitement.   
“Oh my God Rich thanks this is like collector's edition, I'mma play it.” He puts the vinyl in his record player and grins bigger than he already was. He looks at the smaller box opening it and smiling at the bracelet. “That's that's cute Rich" he grins slipping it onto his wrist before hugging Rich happily.  
…  
Brooks party. Michael sat on her couch sipping some Indi beer that wasn't half bad, next to him was Rich who had a glass of cherry vodka and Capri Sun mix. They were leaning against each other high as fuck. Michael mell was pretty when high, Rich decided. Actually he was pretty all the time, just right now he was happy too which amplifies the fact that he's super attractive, and funny, and smart,and really dorky but in the cutest way - fuck. Rich Goranski was getting those damned feelings for Michael. He sighs happily. It sucks that he was getting those feelings because honestly Michael would rather go out with Damian than a short lisping suicidal nightmare ridden pyro like Rich right?? He sighs again a bit more aggressive as his nose found Michael's shoulder. He cuddles into it. That night was fun. Jeremy had gotten Michael a new Polaroid. It was one of the knew ones and it was a nice red colour, Michael used it a lot that night. Jake had made Michael an ironic mix tape that had a lot of meme songs on it. Michael laughed so hard beer shot out of his nose. Christine had gotten him a “freeze your brain” t-shirt which made Michael mumble about how he wasn't at all anything like JD, other than the love for slushies but that was a wholly by coincidence. Chloe had gotten him a bunch of different patches which he was excited to put on his jacket and Brooke had gotten him a bunch of buttons which were pretty much gay in nature. They fist bump saying something about the gay agenda. It was really a blur that night, but it was one of the best birthdays Michael has ever had. He woke up the next day tangled with Rich on the soft velvet couch with a killer hangover but it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys! I'm really bad at uploading and coming up with ideas on my own so like here's your chance, there's this thing called a comment section and like I get emails when you comment there so like give me suggestions, ask for content help me make this fic longer. Things not to ask for boyf riends, no sorry this fics all about Rich and Michael a promposal because that's being worked on platonically or romantically idk yet but it'll happen promise guys but I need a few more chapters before promposals happen. Smut might happen but not untill after prom so like wait it out boy's and girls and nonbinary fools. Okay that's it, leave me suggestions on this domestic af fic love you all


	7. IM NOT JD GOD DAMN IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine convinces Michael to addition for the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this is crack sorry not sorry

Michael was innocently sitting on a bench outside sipping his slushi when he was attacked by Christine. Well that's what he would have told you, honestly she just walked up and sat they to him grinning all the way.  
“So Michael… school play auditions are coming up.” She hummed  
“Yep” he replies. Christine swung her legs biting her lip.  
“You going to actually audition this year?” She asks cocking her head to the side, Michael was about to reply when Christine stopped him. “we’re doing Heather's, I don't know how Mr. Reyes pulled that off but we're doing Heather's.” She hummed putting on the big eyes and that slight pout that Michael could barely resist. He's hesitant.  
“No.” He says not looking at her.  
“Come in it's HEATHERS you've always wanted to be in that one, since like the fifth grade maybe before that because I met you in the fifth grade but like Michael” she whines out.   
“No” he says again his voice shaky.  
“Come on all your friends are gonna do it… at least do tech?? You're good at theatre Michael, I've seen you on stage… you'd make your mama proud”   
“Chris “ he hums looking at her. Mistake number one.  
“I’ll buy you a slushi after each rehearsal.” She bribed. Love for slushis mistake number two..  
“Fine. Fiiiiiine I'll audition give me the audition papers, damn it Chris” she hums in delight as she gives Michael the papers so he could start learning a song.  
“You'll do great!” And great he did do.  
…  
Auditions came around and Michael was there reading the script, his voice full of emotions, on the verge of tears, then he put the script down flat faced when he was done. “Am I good to go?”   
“Uh yeah yeah, leave” Mr. Reyes looks at Jenna, who's assistant directing, wide eyed in awe. Jenna nods as they mark something on the board.   
“So how did it go??” Christine asked excitedly at Michael.  
“Not my best work, I don't know what they'll think… I think I over did it a bit due to anxiety” he shrugs.  
“Mr. Reyes really like over the top acting so I'm sure you'll get in.” She grins.  
“I know I'll get in, we barely have enough of us to fill the main characters let alone ensemble.” He chuckles. Damian came over to their table.   
“Hey Michael, I didn't know you were going to be here.” He smiles  
“Oh hey Dame” he grins “trying out theatre?”   
“Yeah, Christine and Jeremy like doubled up on me and almost forced me here.” He chuckled. Christine rolled her eyes.  
“Did not” she mumbles laughing a bit.  
“Yeah I got bribed with slushies” he laughed nudging Christine with a fond smile on his face. “My voice is going to be cracking so hard tho.” He chuckles pulling his knees up to his chest.   
“Oh looks like that's my cue wish me luck” he says smiling.  
“Break a leg” Christine and Michael said in unison as Damion’s eyes contorted in confusion.  
….  
“Okay the only thing JD and I have in common is our love if slushies and absent parents okay! Like I don't want to blow up the school” Michael says softly rolling his eyes.  
“Anymore.” Jeremy pipes up.  
“Yes but every loner kid with social anxiety™ wants to blow up the school at one point in their lives.” He shrugged. “Never went through with it though he did.”  
“Uh he blows himself up.” Jake says raising an eyebrow.  
“Thanks to Veronica.” He Huff's  
“Well you're going to have to put that aside.” Christine pops out of nowhere with a grin on her face. “Because you're playing JD.”  
“God damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you wanna see something from me look there's the comment section and I'm assuming you got fingers and if you don't you still have voice activation so like give me a comment, tell me what you want. Check out chapter 6 to see what you can't ask for. Love you guys


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW yeah the see Rich's dad it doesn't go into detail, but you see what happened to both of the, well here's another chapter super hella short sorry this is sorta a solely Rich POV chapter.

Michael was safe. Being in his arms was safe. Holding onto his jacket sleeve was safe. Seeing his short shorts felt safe. Hearing his voice was safe. Helping him stick a needle into his leg was safe. Hell, running lines with Michael was safe. Everything about Michael Mell was safe to Rich. This is the safest Rich has ever felt. His head rest upon Michael's chest tracing lines on his bare stomach. He reeked of weed, but that was okay. Rich has started associating the smell with safe.   
Rich hums looking up at Michael. What kind of superhero was he, he wondered. One so insecure, but appeared to be so happy. Somebody who would keep him safe. Rich decides the closest superhero to Michael was either Tony Stark or Deadpool, but Michael wasn't criminal… well okay the pot thing was a bit criminal but not like murder criminal, so yeah, Tony Stark it is. Rich chuckles to himself, which perks Michael's interest.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked breaking the Bob Marley background noise. Rich shrugs.  
“Just thinking…. If you were a superhero you'd probably be Iron Man.” He says looking at one of Michael's rips softly. Michael laughs calling the boy a dork before relaxing back into the pillow. Rich sighed tapping his thumb against Michael's stomach nervously. Why was he suddenly nervous.   
“Rich go back to sleep.” Michael says running a hand through the smaller boy's hair. Rich shook his head. After that nightmare, he'd be surprised if Michael did lul him back to sleep. Rich wasn't quite sure what it was about, but all he could remember was he was scared shitless and he did not want to go back to sleep. Michael shifted his sports bra softly sighing at Rich. “You need to sleep.” He sighs again closing his eyes.   
“I know” he whispers now playing with Michael's fingers. This is what Rich likes. He likes cuddling Michael with barely any clothes on. If it were anyone else it would probably be awkward, why wasn't it awkward with Michael? Rich blames it on living with the other. Soon Rich slips into sleep, a safe sleep.  
…  
Rich slips on a vanilla Coke sitting on a swing at midnight. He can see Michael's PT cruiser from where he sitting. Michael soon sits next to Rich with a brown bag shoved into one of his pockets. Even when Michael was buying drugs he seemed to be safe the swung there is silence before starting to walk home. Rich’s father was walking down the street and spotted Rich before he could run away. What happened then wasn't good and both boys ended up with black eyes. Yes, Michael Mell was a superhero, Rich decided.  
…  
The smell of Michael was safe, which was probably why Rich was snuggled into one of Michael's sweaters at lunch the next day. Many questions were asked about the black eyes but both of them shook their heads as Rich tapped his thumbs together. It wasn't a very good day but after school watching Scott Pilgram with Michael and some weed, life seemed pretty okay. Rich wasn't smoking any weed that was all Michael, but the small contact high Rich was getting was nice. His head rested against Michael's shoulders as he munched in some of the munchies Michael had in his lap.a  
“Thanks for letting me… you know live with you.” Rich mumbled pulling his knees to his chest. Michael ran his hand through the shorter boy's hair.  
“Trust me it's a pleasure to know you're safe.” He whispers playing with the red tip of Rich's hair. This, this was it, Michael Mell was Rich’s safe space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment tell me what you wanna see, no boyf riends no smut and yes proms going to happen... Soon.... Maybe. Also beware next chapters going to be sad for Jeremy


	9. Breaking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is breaking, Jeremy is sad and Michael is trying to be the best support even if his own foundation is crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez it's been a while I got busy and then I had no energy and it hit hard guys okay so enjoy

Rich could feel himself breaking on the surface as more tears fell from his face; he didn't understand why. Why was he crying, he couldn't feel anything anyway. Pulling himself up, Rich made it to the bathroom where he splashed water into his face hoping that it'll hold him together long enough. His body took him to Michael's room. He sighs, he doesn't want to be this emotional burden. Michael has his problems to. That doesn't stop him from squeaking out a warning as he opens the door to Michael's room. It too was red, like the rest of the basement, Michael was decked on his bed wearing his stupid short shorts and sweatshirt. Rich bit his lip falling into the plush bed, his face smushed against Michael's thigh. Michael's fingers raked through Rich's blond hair where his rooster strip had faded. Rich sighs looking up at the other.   
“So what did Jeremy want?” Rich looked up at Michael.  
“Oh he's coming over for ice cream and crappy movies, he and Christine broke up” Michael gave a half smile. Rich nodded. They both knew Christine was going to break up with Jeremy, she had come over and cried over the fact that she just doesn't feel romantic nor sexual attraction to him. Rich let out a small huff at the thought, Michael was such a supportive guy for somebody who can barely hold himself together at night. Rich moved up to cuddle the other closer.  
“How well is Jeremy taking it?” He asked his nose pressed into Michael's side.  
“As well as he can honestly. I mean he's sad, but he saw it coming, he said it was basically a waiting game by the end of the relationship.” Michael continues to take his fingers through Rich's hair. A creaking sound of the basement door tells both of them that Jeremy is here. Rich looks at Michael rolling off his bed.  
“You two have fun.” He gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. Michael grabbed Rich's hand and forced him into the living room couch. Jeremy sat in his designated bean bag with all of the munchies in a bag, handing Michael a slushie.   
“O-oh hey Rich” he stutters giving a half smile handing him a vanilla Coke “I uh I figured you would be here”  
Rich gave a small thanks as he opened his favorite soda sitting back on Michael plush futon. Michael had taken place in his own red bean bag next to Jeremy. Rich sipped his drink looking at the two boys in their own world. A world created by 13 years of friendship, it was as if they were speaking a language he didn't understand, even though all the words were English. Well most of them, Michael let out some curses in many different languages that neither Rich nor Jeremy understood. Rich layed on the futon. Then the weed was brought out, and Rich was alright with this. Michael smoked like a champ. His eyelashes would hit his cheeks as he breathed the smoke in from the bong. His brown curly hair fell into his face, and moved to the side as Michael threw his head back to blow the smoke out. The smoke passed Rich's face and he chuckled. Then Jeremy took a drag and coughed a few times after. The two friends laughed. Rich gave a small smile watching both of them rejecting the offer of weed, a okay with a small contact high that he would get, he sipped his coke as he listened to Michael go off on a government conspiracy. Which made Jeremy laugh.  
“Guys we should go to candy shack.” Michael says excitedly.  
“Wait why?” Jeremy furrows his brows.  
“Dude its the best why not” Michael says sipping the last of his slushie.  
“Fiiine” Jeremy whines looking at Rich.   
“You in?” He asked the other   
“Uh yeah sure” Rich smiled finishing off his coke. “I mean who's going to drive your high asses there” he joked, and they all laughed.  
…  
At the candy shack, Rich could feel it again, his throat closing up, his eyes watering. Rich ordered his favorite from the store, frozen raspberry lemonade and something very close to burger Kings chicken fries with a wondrous sweet spicey sauce that's included. Damian took their orders with a smile, fluffing their now rainbow hair.  
“Wow make up I’m liking it Dame.” Michael says smiling at the other admiring the bright green and purple crystal themed make up with a wicked liner.  
“Oh thanks, Julie did it for me, she's getting a degree in special effects, it was a practice run for this local movie.” They smile happily  
“I really like it” Jeremy smiles “you look good,” the tall boy flushed softly sipping his hot coco. Damian also flushed their eyes glistening at the compliment.  
“Thanks Jeremy, how you and Christine going?” They ask softly.  
“We’re not. We uh broke up today” he bites his lip softly looking at his mug.  
“Oh jeez sorry man, dessert is on me guys” they said leaving to give get the three boys food orders in. Jeremy smiles softly again sipping his drink.  
“He’s er they're really nice” Jeremy smiles again and leaned against Michael who ruffled Jeremy's hair.  
“Drooling over somebody already?” Michael laughed as Jeremy denied it with all of his might blushing hard. Rich sipped his own drink watching them like an out of body experience. He felt like he was watching the three of them and for an outsider looking in it looked like three lucky friends hanging out, but in reality one of them isn't even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys down to buisness school is starting so this might take even longer to update, or I'll use it as my procrastination so you'll be seeing more chapters than ever, again my tenses are all fucked and I'm sorry I cannot handle them lol I should edit but I dont. Also disclaimer right here right now yes the last line is taken from Riverdale 100 percent sorry not sorry it's such a good line guys


	10. Where do the lonely souls go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of george salazars performance of where do the lonely souls go, Michael and Richie are on a drive and decide to go to mc donalds. However there isnt a mc donalds thats open at three am anywhere near them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. . . Hi guys its been.... months?... lots of months.... so many months... im back sorta... heres another chapter. Sorry for sucking hopefully there will be more?

Rich felt better. He felt better than he did that morning. He was sitting in Michaels pt cruiser as Michael drove. Weezer was blasting at full volume as the drove on the outskirts of town. Michael may have been speeding a bit. His voice was singing along to the song his voice cracking often. Richie smiled. 

They had dropped of Jeremy at his house before they went on this little road trip of their’s. Richie looked at the clock.  
“it's two in the morning, Michael,” he mentioned looking out the window.

“Do you think Damian will actually get the guts to ask Jeremy out?” Michael asked stopping at a stop sign.

“I don't know, maybe in like a month. How's the play going?” Rich looked over to him

“Chris and I cannot get through the sex scene to save our lives,” he laughs “like we need to stop making stupid faces at each other during the scene but other than that it's going really well. Everyone’s learning their lines faster than I thought.” he smiles.

“I'm thinking about doing tech.”

“really?”

“yeah like lights or sound or something, I might be too small to do stage lifting.” rich says. Michael laughs. 

“our main stage manager is like 5 inches smaller than you and does most of the heavy lifting. She’s looking for some people, I'll hook you up.” Michael smiles at Rich. The other nods looking back out the window. “dude. I'm starving, wanna go get some mcDonalds?” 

“What Mcdonalds is open at 2 30 am?” Richie asked. They lived in a pretty small part of New Jersey. A small hic town really, they're class only having about 100 people. 

“I know a place.” Michael grins

“Of course you do.”  
…

“We're in New York city, what the hell Michael” Richie asked shocked to see it was only 3. “How far out were we anyway?”

“Pretty far, it's going to take us a couple hours to get back home.” Michael says shrugging. “at least we’re on break right?”

“Yeah but coffee is needed.” Rich said flatly before getting dragged into Michael's car  
“no doubt about that my dude.” Michael grinned parking into the parking lot of this open mcdonalds. There were 3 people there. What seemed to be a homeless guy and his dog eating a mcflurry and a family who seemed to be on a long trip. Richie ordered a kids meal of chicken nuggets and a large coffee alongside it as Michael just bought the 20 piece nugget set, with a giant frappe. Soon they got their food and sat at one of the tables.  
“a kids meal huh?” Michael teased looking at him.  
“I’m not that hungry.” Rich said shrugging.  
“What kind of toy did you get?” Michael cocked his head to the side looking at him with a dopey smile.   
“Looks like some sort of coloring set” Rich responded shrugging. Michael smiled chewing on the nugget taking a sip of his frappe. He looked up seeing Rich scroll through his phone. Rich was adorable, Michael decided at that point. Of course he had thought that about Rich since he started to be his friend, but he decided at that moment to recognize that yeah Rich Goranski was the most adorable thing he has ever seen. Rich scrunched up his nose in laughter before he turned the phone around to show Michael a corgi with a little birthday cake on the good boy’s head. Michael chuckles softly shaking his head. Taking the last bite of his nuggets. Rich furrows his brows.  
“You eat fast” Rich said taking a bite of his third nugget.  
“I’m not scrolling through my ignoring the person in front of me.” Michael teased. Rich took it too seriously and looked down ashamed.   
“Sorry, I just didn’t have anything to say…” he said biting his lip.   
“I was joking Richie… I would have been weirded out if you weren’t on your phone” he says ruffling his hair. “do you want a flurry?” he asked.  
“Oreo please” he said with a small smile on his face. Rich finished his meal just as Michael sat down with the two ice creams.  
“Wanna get out of here and go back home?” Michael asked taking a bite of his m and m flurry. Rich nodded and got up. He threw the their garbage away and got into the car. Michael slid into the driver's seat and blasted green day onto his radio before backing out and getting back onto the freeway going about 70 miles down the way. Rich plugged his phone in leaning back looking out the window.   
“Hey the sun’s rising.” He said smiling a bit. He took a bite of his ice cream.  
“Oh yeah, wanna pull into the next rest stop and watch it?” Michael asked. Rich choked slightly but nodded softly. Michael grinned pulling into the rest stop and sat on one of the picnic table. Rich sat next to him. The sky turned into beautiful purples pinks and oranges with a cast of red on the horizon.   
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Michael asked as he pulled out his Polaroid and snapped a picture of it. He also snapped a picture of Rich laughing. That one is going on his wall, he decided.   
“Why are you so determined to take pictures of me all the time?” Rich complained.  
“Because I’m sure I’d win a photography contest with you as my muse.” He only semi joked with a giant grin on his face when Rich pushed him to the side turning red.  
“Whatever asshole.” Rich said with a frown. Michael laughed getting off the table.   
“Come on we need to get home.” He said walking back to his PT Cruiser. Rich chuckled shuffling through the unnaturally green grass. He slipped into the passenger seat and Michael put on a Simon and Garfunkel CD before he got onto the road again.   
Two hours later they finally make it back home. Michael looks to the side seeing that Rich had passed out at some point. He chuckled. Michael took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping boy with a small smile on his face.  
“Richie come on we need to get you to bed” he said and shook the boy. Richie looked up at him and unplugged his phone and started inside. He passed out on his bed as Michael went to the kitchen and started baking cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys you can still send me those request just pop an ide in th comment section kay love you bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let trans boys wear short shorts.


End file.
